Archiv/2017/10
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu den Community-News! Der Monat neigt sich dem Ende zu und es ist Zeit für einen kleinen Rückblick. Heute mit diesen Themen: Das war im Oktober so los Zusammenlegung einiger Gaming-Wikis Vielleicht ist es euch auch mal aufgefallen: Wer in deutschsprachigen Wikis nach Informationen zu Videospielen sucht, hatte in der Vergangenheit meist das Problem, dass diese nur verstreut in vielen kleineren Wikis zu finden sind, sofern es zu dem Spiel kein eigenes Wiki gab. Aus diesem Grund arbeiten Nekky-chan, ElBosso und freiwillige Helfer bereits seit Ende August an der Zusammenlegung von sieben Wikis zum Thema Gaming. Am Ende soll es ein großes Wiki zu Videospielen und eines zu Brettspielen geben. Zu Beginn wurden dabei alle Artikel gesichtet und entschieden, ob sie so übernommen, mit einem anderen Artikel zusammengelegt oder in ein anderes Wikis übertragen werden können. Nach der Sichtung sind über 1.000 Artikel zusammengekommen, die aktuell in die Game-Pedia übernommen werden. Später wird das Zielwiki noch umbenannt. Wer nichts zu tun hat, kann sich gerne bei Nekky oder Bosso melden – sie freuen sich über jede helfende Hand! Halloween-Wettbewerb im LEGO Ninjago Wiki Vom 30.10 bis 01.11 (12 Uhr) findet im Lego Ninjago Wiki, wie im vergangenen Jahr, ein Halloween Wettbewerb statt. Um teilnehmen zu können, braucht man nur ein Profilbild, das gruselig ist oder mit Halloween zu tun hat. Am 01.11 wird dann ein zufälliger Gewinner gezogen. Dieser bekommt als Preis ein kleines Abzeichen. Hier geht’s zum Wettbewerb! Technische Neuerungen * Auf Spezial:Benutzer wurde die Spalte mit der letzten Anmeldung eines Nutzers entfernt. *Avatare werden nun mit HTTPS übertragen. *In den Diskussionen wird der Rand bei großen Bildern nun nur um das Bild gelegt, statt über die ganze Breite. Hinweis: Updates finden jetzt wöchentlich von montags bis donnerstags statt (zuvor gab es nur dienstags und donnerstags ein Update). Die Zusammenfassung der interessantesten Änderungen in Form eines Blogs erscheint weiterhin donnerstags. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Administratoren auf FANDOM Sannse hat in der Vergangenheit in der Community Central eine Blog-Reihe zu Administratoren auf FANDOM veröffentlicht. Aktuell überarbeitet sie diese und veröffentlicht sie erneut. Da einige Nutzer die Blogs noch nicht kennen und Tipps für Administratoren immer hilfreich sind, werden sie auch für die deutschsprachigen Nutzer erneut übersetzt und veröffentlicht. Von den sechs Blogs wurden bisher drei veröffentlicht: „Admin-Philosophie“, „Ich möchte gerne Admin sein“, „Den richtigen Administrator auswählen“. LEGO Ninjago Im LEGO Ninjago Wiki wurde ein Charakterquiz veröffentlicht. Falls du schon immer wissen wolltest, ob du eher ein Anführer oder ein Denker bist, mach mit und schau, welcher Ninja dir am ähnlichsten ist: Ninjago-Quiz. My Little Pony Im My Little Pony Wiki präsentierte uns Springteufel passend zum Start des Kinofilms ein kleines Charakterquiz und ein damit verbundenes Gewinnspiel, bei dem sich zehn glückliche Gewinner über zwei Kinotickets und ein großes Filmplakat freuen dürfen: My Little Pony: Der Film - Gewinnspiel & Quiz. Das neue Anzeigenlayout Auch im Wiki-Modernisierungsprozess gibt es wieder Neuigkeiten! Das neue Layout für Werbeanzeigen ist seit dem 2. Oktober weltweit freigeschaltet. Dadurch soll die Anzahl der Anzeigen reduziert und die Seitenleistung gesteigert werden. Weitere Informationen zu dem Thema findest du im Blog: Wiki-Modernisierung: Das neue Anzeigenlayout ist da. Destiny 2 Unser lieber ElBosso präsentiert uns in seinem Blog im Destiny Wiki, wieso sich der neue Destiny-Teil am besten auf dem PC spielen lässt und hilft dir mit einem Charakterquiz herauszufinden, welche Klasse in Destiny 2 am besten zu dir passt: Warum sich Destiny 2 auf dem PC am besten spielt. Super Mario Odyssey Passend zur neuesten Veröffentlichung von Nintendo hat Mr. J. Bleistift seine Erwartungen an das Spiel im Mario Wiki für euch niedergeschrieben und erklärt nicht nur das „kapern“ als neue Spielmechanik, sondern zeigt auch auf, dass im neuen Teil wohl viele verschiedene Wege zum Ziel führen werden: Meine Erwartungen an Super Mario Odyssey. AML Tony im Interview Unsere Community-Support-Managerin Eva präsentierte uns in diesem Monat unseren fleißigen Schreiberling und Videoblogger AML Tony als vorgestellten FANDOM-Autor. Im Interview erklärt er euch, woher seine Ideen und Motivationen kommen und was das mit einer Medaille zu tun hat: Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: AML Tony. Die richtigen Design-Entscheidungen treffen Die Portabilität einer Seite ist ein sehr großes Thema im Internet – und auch auf FANDOM. ElBosso hat sich deshalb die Zeit genommen, uns in einem Blog einige wichtige Aspekte zu erläutern, die man bei der Gestaltung einer Seite beachten sollte: Die richtigen Design-Entscheidungen treffen. Stranger Things Kennt ihr die besten 80-Jahre-Anspielungen in Stranger Things und sind euch die spannendsten Easter-Eggs aufgefallen? Springteufel hat die interessantesten für euch noch einmal aufgeschrieben und ermöglicht euch in ihrem Charakterquiz herauszufinden, welchem Charakter aus Stranger Things ihr wohl am ähnlichsten seid: Die spannendsten Easter Eggs & Charakterquiz. Herbstfilme 2017 - Teil 2 Auch in diesem Monat sind wieder viele Filme in den Kinos gestartet. Spinelli313 bietet uns im zweiten Blog ihrer „Herbstfilme-Reihe“ wieder einen Überblick über die wichtigsten Neuheiten in der herbstlichen Kinolandschaft: Herbstfilme 2017 - Teil 2. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick Oktober= Rückblick Oktober *03. Oktober 2017: Forza Motorsport 7 (PC, XBO) - Forza-Wiki *10. Oktober 2017: Mittelerde: Schatten des Krieges (PC, XBO, PS4) - Mordors Schatten-Wiki *13. Oktober 2017: The Evil Within 2 (PC, XBO, PS4) - The Evil Within-Wiki *13. Oktober 2017: Raid: World War 2 (PC, XBO, PS4) *17. Oktober 2017: South Park: Die rektakuläre Zerreißprobe (PC, XBO, PS4) - South Park-Wiki *17. Oktober 2017: WWE 2k18 (PC, XBO, PS4, Switch) *18. Oktober 2017: Gran Turismo Sport (PS4) - Gran Turismo-Wiki *19. Oktober 2017: Age of Empires Definitive Edition (PC) *24. Oktober 2017: Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon (PC, PS4, Switch) *24. Oktober 2017: Just Dance 2018 (XBO, XB360, PS4, PS3, Switch, Wii U, Wii) *27. Oktober 2017: Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus (PC, XBO, PS4, Switch) - Wolfenstein-Wiki *27. Oktober 2017: Assassin's Creed Origins (PC, XBO, PS4) - Assassin's Creed-Wiki *27. Oktober 2017: Super Mario Odyssey (Switch) - Mario-Wiki |-| Vorschau November= Vorschau November *03. November 2017: Call of Duty: World War II (PC, XBO, PS4) - Call of Duty-Wiki *03. November 2017: Kirby Battle Royale (3DS) - Kirby-Wiki *07. November 2017: Sonic Forces (PC, XBO, PS4, Switch) - Sonic-Wiki *07. November 2017: Super Lucky's Tale (PC, XBO) *07. November 2017: Crackdown 3 (PC, XBO) *10. November 2017: Need for Speed Payback (PC, XBO, PS4) - Need for Speed-Wiki *14. November 2017: L.A. Noire (XBO, PS4, Switch) - L.A. Noire-Wiki *16. November 2017: Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 (PC, XBO, PS4, Switch) - Lego Videospiele-Wiki *17. November 2017: Star Wars Battlefront 2 (PC, XBO, PS4) - Star Wars: Battlefront-Wiki *17. November 2017: Pokémon Ultrasonne/Ultramond (3DS) - Pokémon-Wiki *17. November 2017: Die Sims 4 (XBO, PS4) - Sims-Wiki *17. November 2017: Demon Gaze 2 (PS4, Vita) *28. November 2017: Black Mirror (Reboot) (PC, XBO, PS4) - Black Mirror-Wiki Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick Oktober= Rückblick Oktober ; TV *01. Oktober 2017: Bob's Burger Staffel 7 startet auf Comedy Central *04. Oktober 2017: Detroiters Staffel 1 startet auf Comedy Central !SERIENSTART! *04. Oktober 2017: The Last man on Earth Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! *07. Oktober 2017: Once Upon a Time Staffel 4 startet auf Super RTL *09. Oktober 2017: Humans Staffel 2 startet auf VOX *10. Oktober 2017: Sylvia's Cats Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo *13. Oktober 2017: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Staffel 18 startet auf VOX *16. Oktober 2017: Supernatural Staffel 11 startet auf ProSieben MAXX *19. Oktober 2017: Fargo Staffel 2 startet auf ZDF_neo *19. Oktober 2017: iZombie Staffel 3 startet auf Sixx *19. Oktober 2017: The Magicans Staffel 2 startet auf Sixx *27. Oktober 2017: Bleach Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! *27. Oktober 2017: Code Geass Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! *29. Oktober 2017: Bruder - Schwarze Macht Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! *31. Oktober 2017: Slasher Staffel 1 startet auf RTL II ; Streaming/Pay-TV *03. Oktober 2017: The Librarians Staffel 3 startet auf Universal Channel *05. Oktober 2017: Star Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben FUN !SERIENSTART! *06. Oktober 2017: Suburra Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *08. Oktober 2017: Shooter Staffel 2 startet auf SKY 1 *11. Oktober 2017: Colony Staffel 1 startet auf TNT Serie''!SERIENSTART!'' *11. Oktober 2017: Dynasty Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *12. Oktober 2017: Riverdale Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX *12. Oktober 2017: The Shannara Chronicles Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video *13. Oktober 2017: Babylon Berlin Staffel 1 startet auf SKY 1 !SERIENSTART! *13. Oktober 2017: Mindhunter Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *13. Oktober 2017: The Tick Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! *17. Oktober 2017: Good Behavior Staffel 2 startet auf TNT Serie *17. Oktober 2017: Kevin Can Wait Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video *18. Oktober 2017: Broadchurch Staffel 3 startet auf 13.th Street *19. Oktober 2017: Vice Principals Staffel 2 startet auf SKY 1 *23. Oktober 2017: The Walking Dead Staffel 8 startet auf FOX *26. Oktober 2017: Kingdom Staffel 3 startet auf AXN *27. Oktober 2017: Stranger Things Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX *27. Oktober 2017: One Mississippi Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video *31. Oktober 2017: Mr. Robot Staffel 1 startet auf RTL NITRO !SERIENSTART! |-| Vorschau November= Vorschau November ; TV *08. November 2017: Outlander Staffel 3 startet auf VOX *10. November 2017: Chicago PD Staffel 3 startet auf VOX *13. November 2017: Club der roten Bänder Staffel 3 startet auf VOX *16. November 2017: The Five Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF !SERIENSTART! *17. November 2017: Hooten and the Lady Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo *20. November 2017: Devious Maids Staffel 4 startet auf Sixx *21. November 2017: Superstore Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! *23. November 2017: Girls Staffel 6 startet ZDF_neo *28. November 2017: 4 Blocks Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! *30. November 2017: Outcast Staffel 2 startet ZDF_neo *30. November 2017: The 100 Staffel 4 startet auf Sixx *30. November 2017: Uncle Staffel 1 startet auf ARD one !SERIENSTART! ; Streaming/Pay-TV * 01. November 2017: Büro der Legenden Staffel 2 startet auf RTL CRIME * 01. November 2017: Pleps Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben FUN * 01. November 2017: When Calls the Heart Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 03. November 2017: Alias Grace Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 03. November 2017: Transparent Staffel 4 startet auf AMAZON Video * 05. November 2017: Supernatural Staffel 12 startet af SKY 1 * 06. November 2017: The Girlfriend Experience Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video * 06. November 2017: Lethal Weapon Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 06. November 2017: Tin Star Staffel 1 startet auf SKY Atlantic * 07. November 2017: The Sinner Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 07. November 2017: The Catch Staffel 1 startet auf Universal Channel !SERIENSTART! * 07. November 2017: The Good Fight Staffel 1 startet auf FOX !SERIENSTART! * 07. November 2017: White Famous Staffel 1 startet auf SKY Atlantic !SERIENSTART! * 08. November 2017: The Arrangement Staffel 1 startet auf MAXDOME !SERIENSTART! * 09. November 2017: American Horror Story Staffel 7 startet auf FOX * 10. November 2017: Rellik Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 10. November 2017: Legends of Tomorrow Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video * 14. November 2017: SS-GB Staffel 1 startet auf RTL CRIME !SERIENSTART! * 15. November 2017: Colony Staffel 2 startet auf TNT Serie * 17. November 2017: Punisher Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 22. November 2017: Godless Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 23. November 2017: She's Gotta Have It Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 24. November 2017: Frontier Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX * 25. November 2017: The Mavelous Mrs. Maisel Staffel 1 (OV/OmU) startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 29. November 2017: 19-2 Staffel 4 startet auf AXN * 30. November 2017: House of Cards Staffel 5 startet auf NETFLIX * 30. November 2017: Vikings Staffel 5.1 startet auf AMAZON Video Filme Rückblick Oktober= Rückblick Oktober *05. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Blade Runner 2049 *05. Oktober 2017: Kinostart My Little Pony - der Film *05. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Unter deutschen Betten *05. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Austreten *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart What Happened to Monday? *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Captain Unterpants - Der supertolle erste Film *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart American Assassin *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Vorwärts immer! *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Darkland *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Louis & Luca - Das große Käserennen *19. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Geostorm *19. Oktober 2017: Kinostart The Square *26. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Jigsaw *26. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Der kleine Vampir *26. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Fack ju Göhte 3 *31. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Thor 3 - Tag der Entscheidung |-| Vorschau November= Vorschau November *02. November 2017: Kinostart Casting *02. November 2017: Kinostart Der Nobelpreisträger *02. November 2017: Kinostart Die Reise der Pinguine *02. November 2017: Kinostart Salyut 7 *02. November 2017: Kinostart The Secret Man *09. November 2017: Kinostart Bad Moms 2 *09. November 2017: Kinostart Hexe Lilli rettet Weihnachten *09. November 2017: Kinostart Jetzt. Nicht. *09. November 2017: Kinostart Mord im Orientexpress *09. November 2017: Kinostart Suburbicon *16. November 2017: Kinostart Flitzer *16. November 2017: Kinostart Free! - Timeless Medley #2 *16. November 2017: Kinostart Justice League *16. November 2017: Kinostart Plötzlich Santa *16. November 2017: Kinostart The Big Sick *16. November 2017: Kinostart The Last Warrior *23. November 2017: Kinostart Aus dem Nichts *23. November 2017: Kinostart Detroit *23. November 2017: Kinostart Liebe zu Besuch *23. November 2017: Kinostart Operation Duval - Das Geheimprotokoll *23. November 2017: Kinostart Paddington 2 *30. November 2017: Kinostart 120 BPM *30. November 2017: Kinostart Brimstone *30. November 2017: Kinostart Der Mann aus dem Eis *30. November 2017: Kinostart Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf *30. November 2017: Kinostart Flatliners *30. November 2017: Kinostart Girls Trip Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|160px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Alice im WunderlandAlice im Wunderland von Lewis Carroll Alles beginnt, als die junge Alice einem weißen Kaninchen folgt, in seinen Bau fällt und so in eine geheime und verrückte Welt gelangt. Dort scheint nichts zu sein wie es anfangs scheint und auch die Gesetze ihrer Welt haben keine Gültigkeit mehr. So beginnt sie ihre Reise durch diese fremdartige Welt, trifft seltsame Kreaturen, die ihr mal helfen oder sie auch nur verwirren und erlebt immer neue Abenteuer. Weiterlesen … Autor: Lord Crysis (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory Schmerzende Seele Der jungen Katze Habichtpfote aus dem HöhlenClan wurde vom SternenClan ein schweres Schicksal auferlegt. Von ihrer Familie verachtet und in einer gezwungenen Partnerschaft mit einem eiskalten, finsteren Kater muss sie sich in ihrem Leben zurechtfinden. Doch plötzlich verändern sich manche Katzen: ihre schlimmste Feindin wird hilfsbereit und freundlich, ihre Anführerin lobt auf Versammlungen verstorbene Katzen und trägt seltsame Kampfspuren mit sich herum. Habichtpfote, Farbenpfote, die nie zur Kriegerin ernannte Schneeflockenpfote und die neue Schülerin Lorbeerpfote werden auf eine harte Probe gestellt … Autor: Funkentänzer (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Die Geburtstags-Wikis diesen Monat: Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Und das war es auch von unserer Seite schon wieder für diesen Monat. Wir immer würden wir uns über Feedback in den Kommentaren freuen. Was war euer Highlight des Monats? ---- Kategorie:Archiv